


Untitled 15 minute fic

by Retro Lipstickcat (Lipstickcat)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Retro%20Lipstickcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale do some sightseeing and talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 15 minute fic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2004 as part of the 15 minute fic writing community - I am transferring it to this archive unedited.

“It’s a long way down.”

“Yes. It is”

“If you slipped, it would bloody hurt.”

“… Probably”

“All those rocks. And this sand, look, the earth’s shifting beneath my feet.”

“Stop jumping then.”

“I’m just making a point.”

“Quite.”

“So why are we here? Lover’s leap? Suicide pact? It won’t work, you know. Being immortal and all.”

“I don’t supposed you’d like to shut up any time this millennium, would you?”

“…”

“I just wanted to show you something beautiful. I think its one of His greatest works. I wanted to share it with you.”

“ ‘His greatest works’? I think you’re crediting the wrong guy here. This is obviously my people’s work. Look at it: its stark and depressing and I’ve already demonstrated the deadly part…. Hey! Where are you going?”

“Forget it.”

“What?!? What have I done wrong now?”

“It really doesn’t matter who’s behind it. I thought you’d like it. I was wrong.”

“No! I do, its beautiful, really.”

“…”

“Why were you showing me it again?”

“Forget it. The moment’s gone.”

“The moment?!? … Oh…. Right………..”

“…”

“…”

“!!!”

“Better?”

“Considerably.”


End file.
